


The Road We've Been Travelling

by fandomwolfx



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Season 5 spec, pure fluff, written before s5 began, yes octavia is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomwolfx/pseuds/fandomwolfx
Summary: “Why don’t you drive the rover anymore”“Hm ?” Bellamy said as he slowly tore his eyes from the haze of green that passed by the rover window.“ it's just that you used to love it so much before - before  praimfaya… and now well,  you seem scared by it , is it me? I don’t mind you know. I don’t consider it as mine-”or Clarke and Bellamy move on from Eden





	The Road We've Been Travelling

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite pics to read are post canon, but I've struggled to read any that fit the current season - so I just decided to write my own . However this was written before season 5 had began and already doesn't really fit the season but whatever.

“Why don’t you drive the rover anymore”

“Hm ?” Bellamy said as he slowly tore his eyes from the haze of green that passed by the rover window. 

“ it's just that you used to love it so much before - before praimfaya… and now well, you seem scared by it , is it me? I don’t mind you know. I don’t consider it as mine-”

Clarke’s rambling was cut short by bellamy’s tanned hand covering her own - his marred palm irradiating warmth against her. Clarke revelled in the way she could feel the taught muscles of his hand move as she changed the gear shift : until they tensed completely. 

“Gina taught me, and not long after she - well you heard the story” 

she had heard the story, but she wasn’t there to witness it. 

She took a large gulp as if trying to swallow the hard truth; Bellamy spent his time seven years ago learning and loving , whilst she let herself get captivated by isolation swept away in a blizzard of politics, and ruthless decisions with no moral consequences. Leaving bellamy in the dust to deal with the rubble at his feet and soot in his eyes blinding his normally clear vision. 

“Then I taught you, just before we had to transfer that fuel and weeks later praimfaya hit and I thought you were gone too…”

Clarke opened her mouth ready to assure him it’s not his fault , these events were not linked and that earth just played a cruel - yet necessary - joke on them in order to let them get where they are now. But she could tell he wasn’t finished and this wasn’t about her she had the unfortunate privilege of watching her significant others die in front of her , never have to wonder about the pain they endured in their last moments.His voice began to strain as he continued 

“ and then to see you alive, in the rover , it made me think that maybe if I wished harder Gina would still be here too , that if I loved her as much as I love you she might still be alive.”

Her hand began to tremble under the weight of his words , as much as it pained her to listen Clarke urged him to go on the hurt it caused her felt almost good 

“If I fought harder - grieved her more , she could be alive and maybe it's my fault she isn’t ”

To think Bellamy regretted loving her in any way added to her already growing nausea, Clarke was shaken out of her thoughts by a small smooth hand tapping her shoulder 

“Sooooo, are we nearly there yet - I wanna see our new home”

Clarke could practically hear the sound of madi bouncing with nerves and excitement on the metal seats of the rover. But it’s difficult to know how long you're going to be when the destination is unclear.

They had destroyed Eden. So infatuated in their war with eligius , so desperate to fix their ignorant mistakes from the last time people from the ground battled their kind from the sky , the body count remained low but the land was murdered. Green grass stained red , a constant stream of smoke and fog obscuring the only solution they once had. 

Ravens intelligence and new access to the sky meant they managed to find more valleys that praimfaya skipped over. Just like the dropship kids who were infatuated with the way small pebbles and stones would jump over the water, but leave ripples of destruction to the other surroundings.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“ I like it , it's different and I’ll miss my home but this is … nice , change is good - right ? “ 

Madi’s radiant eyes met Bellamy’s looking for reassurance. It felt odd for Bellamy to realise this girl had only lived in one place her entire life  
, the people who she considered family drastically altered , but she always had the same (or any ) ground beneath her feet. 

 

Bellamy turned his head as he heard clarke slamming the rover door shut , the mechanical sound foreign to the new valley. She strode toward him an almost sheepish look on her face pulling the hem of her shirt and jacket down - a nervous gesture he had never seen her use before. 

He slid an arm around her waist , practically a reflex by now as she kissed him. Still chaste enough to not make Madi grimace , but with a little more urgency than usual. Bellamy went to pull away but she stood grasping onto his henley and leaving him smiling into the kiss.

His first instinct was to tell Madi that change wasn’t normally something good in this world , but as he looked down at clarke as she finally pulled away from him biting her lip and lashes fluttering he was feeling a lot more optimistic. 

7 years ago, he thought she was dead.

1 year ago, they were desperately trying to be what they used to be instead of letting their relationship develop 

And at some point they slowly transitioned into something so much more , never put a label on it they just existed. Together.

Maybe change wasn’t so bad after all. 

 

Bellamy had always thought he’d leave, never thought he’d stay at camp jaha. First by himself, but during mount weather he was planning on rescuing the forty one and just leaving. Finding a new place just like this but instead of forty strangers , people he never met or only had brief interactions with six years ago: forty of his people , forty delinquents instead of the ten remaining ones that followed. 

He wondered back then if he’d have to persuade Octavia to follow them , or whether she’d go with Lincoln - in the end she followed lincoln’s path and instead of trying to prevent it , it was by Bellamy’s hand that it happened. 

“Hurry up old man , stop just looking and staring , even the cripple is starting to out walk you”

Bellamy was met with a sudden force against his back and two hands wrapped on his shoulders 

“ as polite and courteous as ever Reyes “ 

“ we can’t all rely on our good looks blake “ and with a ruffle of his hair raven was off , most likely looking for murphy. She was always looking for something to do , or someone to talk to her head was full with ideas and a pulsing energy that seemed to constantly thrum and buzz, impossible to contain, not that anybody would want to. 

Bellamy ducked his head with a fond smile and jogged to try and catch up with Clarke and Madi - who were walking to a large stretch of trees. His grin grew even wider as the sound of laughter filled the air. He carefully approached them his stride falling next to clarke’s; his arm loose on her waist and he pressed a kiss against her forehead that aligned perfectly with his lips and continued to walk in synchronised steps.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke wearily looked over at Bellamy, he was fast asleep in their newly built shelter. It had taken a few weeks to get them finished and with the final one - theirs of course- finished today. A simple metal structure , with no proper floor and scraps of eden they brought with them were all they had for decoration. Wooden tables and chairs , brass candelabra at the Centre but no cupboards or shelves. 

She felt an immense guilt for not doing any of the manual labor, the physical strain had clearly taken a lot of strength out of him. Despite years of combat fighting and training they never had to build anything , tents were provided , the ship built decade before hands, and eden already a grounder village : it was nice to put their effort into building something for once and not for destruction.

She put her sketchbook down on the ground, careful to not get dirt all over it and walked over to where Bellamy was asleep on a wooden bench, a pinch between his brows and an upturned lip, for even in sleep he couldn’t relax completely. She ran her hands through his curls, they were shorter now and even more tightly coiled, she was fascinated by each and every single one. A brush of charcoal from the pads of her fingers blanketed the smattering of freckles against his face, causing him to stir in the process.

“My heads fine Griffin, it's my shoulders that could do with a massage” 

“ Nice try bell - but I could do with one too, how about I do you , you do me “ 

“ is this a I’ll show you mine if you show me yours kinda deal ? “ Bellamy said as he sat up slowly dragging clarke on top of him, legs straddling either side of his thighs, she was so close to him she could see herself reflected in his dark eyes 

Clarke linked her hands at the nape of his neck , breathed in his scent of fresh herbs and woodsmoke “I’m sure we could come up with an arrangement” 

she meant for it to sound sarcastic but it was reduced to a breathy whisper as bellamy licked a stripe up her collarbone, the strap of her tank top falling off as he peppered kisses across her faint radiation scars. 

“Where’s the kid?” he asked whilst his fingers skimmed across her lower back tracing mindless patterns.

“Not here, is that the answer good enough for you ?”

His brown eyes glinted in the dim light setting clarke alight.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apart from shelter, their next issue was finding a viable source of water -they located a strea nearby and to collect it required filling up large vats , dragging them back to camp and thoroughly cleansing the water- luckily something monty knew how to do. 

Bellamy was wading through the stream, guard pants ruched up to his knees and the water a lukewarm temperature due to the radiation. Clarke watched from a rock on the side as Bellamy gathered the water , every movement showing the ripple of muscles across his back and the threadbare t shirt clung to his front. 

“You gonna help me collect any of it - or you gonna carry it home instead” he huffed turning around to look at Madi and clarke sprawled out on the rocks, Madi too invested in her sketchbook to reply Clarke glanced over to see her drawing what was probably the dropship. 

Clarke knew of course that Bellamy would never make her carry the water back to camp, even if she didn’t help, but even so she had barely helped with any of the building so she begrudgingly stood up and dragged madi up too. 

“What he didn’t mean me”

Clarke looked down at her and almost felt relieved by Madi’s aversion to doing chores as when the dropship landed on the ground they were desperate to do all their chores: desperate to survive. Her want to sit and draw and paint - even play in the water showed that they were finally living and thriving, not just surviving .

“Sorry” Clarke said as she guided madi down the rocks “ but you have to do something you know , you can’t just sit and daydream” 

Madi stomped through the shallow water , making sure to splash Clarke in her wake and met bellamy in the middle where he tucked one of her many fly away hairs behind her ears.

“You know kid , we could go on a hunt for some berries to try and contain that wild hair of yours if you’d like - Clarke you in” 

Clarke struggled to meet him in the eye as she gave him a tight lipped smile “I think I’ll skip this one - someone needs to keep an eye on the camp - right?”and was glad to see he was too focused on the water vats to pick up on her off-tone 

“Hmmm, I think you’re just getting too comfortable.” A spray of water “Griffin.” And another one 

Clarke feigned fake horror before looking Bellamy directly in the eye, and sending a massive wave of water in his direction, Madi squealed and dove out of the way, Bellamy stood with water dripping from his chin and down his shirt. 

They stared at each other intensely neither one backing down , until Bellamy broke into a wide grin and surged towards her. Clarke went to put her arms up to her face expecting him to throw more water in her direction. But instead was met with a sloppy kiss against her cheek, then her other cheek , and her nose , and practically her entire face . Clarke loved the feel of his shaven face against hers , the beginning of stubble just peaking through.

“Really. Seriously, there is a child in front of you!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Clarke had never seen Bellamy so happy.

She didn’t think that she ever really saw him grin, or laugh, during the first months on the ground. The arrogant smirk used to call her “princess” didn’t count as it was never sincere and merely a facade. The first genuine smile she ever saw of Bellamy Blake’s was when he offered her that drink (which they finally got approximately a month ago) and then the rest of the smiles were few and far between until he landed back from space. 

Seeing Bellamy with Echo simultaneously felt worse and better than she had ever anticipated. To see him with another girl - and happy too- made her feel like she would have never been enough. Although, the patchy beard and swept back hair showed that he hadn’t spent the last six years refusing to change and refusing to mourn Clarke, she could never have gotten with the Bellamy of six years ago when she wasn’t Clarke from six years ago either. 

They stood clasping hands at the entrance of their new land, where a small but lively community were dancing and singing , the small huts joined together by the shallow valleys bunting and monty’s moonshine being drunk by the once again small masses.

Clarke nudged him with her hip, gaining his attention in the process “so what should we name the place?”

Bellamy looked down at her still wearing his grin, for once not afraid to opress it “not sure, naming a kingdom seems more like a princesses job to me”

Clarke rolled her eyes as she continued to speak ‘seriously Bell, any ideas?’

“as long as it’s not a camp, I’m seriously fine with whatever the hell it’s named”

“Hmmm that’s true” she replied nestling into the crook of his shoulder “Be nice to name it something that suggests we’ll stay here” she looked up at him “forever.”

He returned her gaze with a bashful smile and whispered “hey, what about something to commemorate the drop ship or, Arcadia” too afraid that if he spoke too loudly -too fondly- it would all be taken away. 

“No definitely not” Clarke scoffed “for once I want not name it, I feel like I’ve named so many different places and well, it never really ended well for any of them” as she said this she could feel Bellamy’s hand tighten around her waist and she took a shaky inhale as she continued “for once we should let someone else name it” 

Clarke cautiously moved bellamy’s hand from its place on her hip to the swell of her stomach and splayed her fingers over his. 

“Clarke… you’re not- are you” Bellamy could hear his heart in his throat already and the vision of a radiant clarke, either from the pregnancy glow or the embers of the fire was obscured by his tears.

“I am Bell” she muffled as Bellamy erratically pressed kisses all over her face, wrapping his arms around her still secure- but a little looser than usual.

After the intensity of the moment faded Bellamy looked outwards to the bunting and said “why don’t we just call it home for now? “ before they both began to walk down to the valley to greet their people and towards their future. 

We deserve a soft epilogue my love   
We are good people and have suffered enough

**Author's Note:**

> so this was my first fic and I really hope it didn't suck , if you would like to freak out about Bellarke with me follow my tumblr @rileybl00


End file.
